Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! sortez de sous la table !
by lo hana ni
Summary: One shot en deux partie. deuxième partie en ligne ! reponse aux rewiews ! quand harry et drago sont entrainé sous la table des serpentards. Slash HPDM. reponse au rewiew chapitre 3 ... j'aime les rewiews ...
1. Chapter 1

Rating R&M attention ! ne venait pas vous plaindre !

mon premier yaoi au chapitre 2... peut etre ...

ne vous inquiété pas jai de l'imagination à revendre

Histoire: perso apartienne à J.K.

_**Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! sortez de sous la table !**_

- Connard !

- Mal rasé !

- Sans cerveau !

- blondasse !

Malefoy jeta un regard genre : je-suis-le-futur-assassin-du-survivant .

Harry potter, c'est moi.

2ème sex-symbole de poudlard.

derrière Malfoy.

Draco malfoy c'est moi.

1er sex-symbole de poudlard.

bien avant Crabbe.

les deux symboles de poudlard arrivèrent dans la grande salle.

on sans avoir envoyé des vannes a l'autre.

c'était leur drogue ces disputes.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte.

personne.

il était 6h00 du matin et les deux préfet avait mis leur réveille en avance.

la situation aurait pu être comique.

Mais bon ... ce matin là elle ne l'était pas.

chaqu'un s'assit à sa table.

Malefoy sortant "le guide du séducteur" de sa poche.

Potter sortant "comment devenir inteligent ?" de son sac.

chaqu'un lisait de son coté.

comme chaque matin.

mais ce matin là un incident fut intervenue.

Le soir même, si Mr. Harry potter n'avait pas oubliez son crayon, rien ne se serait passé.

mais dans ce cas ça ne serait pas drole ! ( je m'aime ! hum hum tousse c'est rien délire de l'auteur )

le crayon du dis potter naviga sur le sol, ce faisant dévié de sa trajectoir par une mie de pain ( où sont les elfes de maison ? )

et continua sa route vers la table de serpentard ( ben bien sur pas chez les poussoufles )

s'engouffrant sous la table.

harry haussa un sourcil.

draco continua de lire.

à suivre ... je voulais finir aujou'dhui mais je me suis dit que j'avais pas enve de continué si ce n'est pour pas avoir de rewiews ensuite.

on me pardonnera les fautes d'orthographe, c'est une horreur je sais mais jai pas le correcteur sur moi . et mon clavier marche mal.

harry avait deux solutions dans son cas actuelle :

- se glisser sous la table des serpentards ( tapez 1 )

- ou apprendre a ne pas être blonde ( tapez 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! Sortez de sous la table !

**Auteur **: Moi Lo Hana ni

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Genre**: Limon sucré surmonté de sauce chocolat ( nutella de preference ! )

**Pairing:** Draco and Harry

**Advertisement**: pas pour les homophobes. Pas pour les anti Draco mais apparement pour les anti Harry pour une certaine rewiew.

**Rating: M ou R **

**Disclaimer**: tout les persos à J.K. La merveilleuse.

**Note**: Je suis très contente des rewiews sauf une. J'ai fait ce chapitre pendant mon travaille. Je pars au japon et en chine vendredi mais je voulais vous le passer avant. Je repondrais au rewiews du deuxième chapitre.

**Réponse au rewiew :**

aaahhhh CHOUMMM : ben j'ai passé ta rewiew en premier car elle m'a beaucoup fait rire. C'est ma première fic Harry/Draco que j'écris, j'en lis beaucoup pratiquement que de ça.

On peut me reproché des choses, j'aime beaucoup toute critique mais qu'on me dise que j'ai fait un harry je cite **: Harry cave, mélo-petasse et ptite conne **. je trouve ça gros ! très gros ! bon sang tu vois pas que c'est pour faire rire les gens ? tu n'a jamais ris toi un peu ? franchement !

crystal yuy : - merci pour ta rewiew, et oui drole … tout le monde a pris le 1. le 2, ben tu verra ce qu'il deviendra dans ce chapitre.

Lanya : merci pour cette rewiew ! eh oui ! depuis que a changé de façon de marcher jai pas vu que je les avais pas autorisé normalement javais autorisé lol

namasta : merci beaucoup ben ka voila je l'ai fait rapidement mais j'éspère qu'elle te plaira.

sabrinafandelp : comme je lai dit à Lanya j'ai eu un petit poblème avec le truc. Moi et l'anglais … j'ai fait la suis vite avant de partir vendredi mais jai quand même ris mon temp j'ai était prise d'un certain malaise c mon premier slash et je me suis senti assez mal au début. J'avais compris que ce n'etait pas une critique.

Ichy-chan : pareille que pour les deux suivantes ! je suis contente que tu e aimé le début. Et voilà la suite… lus longue .

Gally-chan : eh oui ! j'ai testé ! disont que j'ai était très impressionné : 15 rewiews c pratiquement ce que jai eu pour 12 chapitres chez mon autre fic ( la seule que jai laissez en ligne ) ! voila la suiteuuhhhh !

eme666 : maintenant v

Shamaya : eh oui se sacré bouton 1 ! merci de ta rewiew !

zaika : slt

Lovely A : c'est fait ! je suis heureuse que tu aime la blonde harry. Petit coup du sort expliqué a la fin de la fic.

ptite clad :moi j'aurais pas hésité merci de ta rewiew ! les deux option comprise et un souçon d'humour a la lo hana ni en plus.

Karelle : merci continué dans quel sens ?

Slydawn : contente que tu ai aimé le début, mais si c drole, enfin au moin une tentative d'humour . Merci

Chaya : j'avais pas le correcteur , maintenant je l'ai ça améliore un peu ! merci de ta rewiew.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté.

Oh non ! Mon crayon MagicMan que Ron m'a offert (quel radin ce Ron !)

Le survivant se glissa hors de son banc, Malefoy face à lui, plongée dans son livre.

Il soupira, le crayon se trouvé encre un peu à l'écart de la table.

Il allait l'attrapé quand … Un merveilleux coup de vent envoya valser le crayon pile entre les pieds de Malefoy, sous la table de serpentard (quelle hasard ! au faite le coup de vent vient de la magie de la pièce !)

Harry laissa échappé un grognement.

Draco lui c'était endormis sur son bouquin.

Harry le remarqua, un sourire victorieux se déchira sur son visage.

Il avança à pas de loup et discrètement passa sous la table.

Mais la porte de la grande salle claqua.

Tout se passa alors tellement vite que se sont des brides de phrases :

Harry-peur-tomba-cuisse-Drago

Draco-réveillé

Pansy-arrivé-avec-amis-serpentard

Harry-terrorisé-main-draco-sur-sa-bouche

Silence

- eh ! Ma mocheté , lança Draco ( il allé pas dire : eh ma jolie )

- Dray … parle moi mieux voyons !

- tu ne veux pas que je te parle Gryffondor tant que tu y es !

Harry grogna sous sa main.

Soudain il rougie se rendant à peine compte maintenant qu'il était dans les (délicieuses) cuisses de Malefoy.

Malefoy sursauta.

- Pansy, chéri ! Écoute tu peux aller dire à Blaise de venir stp, essaya t'il d'articulé(un Harry entre ses jambes n'y aide pas ! )

- …, mine boudeuse de Pansy, Bon d'accord ! fit t'elle.

Harry entendit la porte de la grande salle claquée.

Il soupira.

Soudain, il se senti tiré par Malefoy.

- je suis désoler, c'est mon ...

- Potter, commença t'il à dire mais un fracassement se fit entendre.

Draco choppa Harry et l'entraîna sous la table.

Il encercla la taille d'Harry et lui mit la main sur sa bouche, à nouveau.

- Ben il est où ? Tu m'as fait venir pour rien ! Grogna la voix de Blaise.

- Il a du … je pense en avoir marre et partir.

Bon de toute façon Blaise il faut qu'on parle de Draco, répondit Pansy.

- Oui, soupira le dit Blaise.

- C'est pratiquement toutes les nuits maintenant qu'il en rêve m'ont dit les garçons.

Harry vit Draco levé les yeux au ciel (enfin…) exaspéré.

- En plus dans son révèles « hum … prend moi beau brun » ou encore les « délicieuses lèvres rougies » ou encore le best « il faut être Gryffondor pour avoir un tel attirail » sont en trop, susurra Blaise.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, éberlué.

Il lui chuchota l'oreille :

- Depuis quand tu fantasme sur Neville, Malefoy ?

Malefoy ricana.

On réentendit la voix de Blaise.

- eh oui St Potter, Mr-il-faut-que-je-m'achète-des-lentilles, le dit Survivant fait fantasmé notre Sex Symbole. Il hante ses nuits.

Gros silence de plomb.

Une mouche passe.

Une deuxième.

Puis dans un arsenal.

Harry se tourna lentement vers Drago.

Drago le regarda bizarrement (again).

- je ne comprend pas, fut la seule chose que Harry arriva à dire.

2 secondes plus tard …

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

La grande salle venait de s'ouvrir sur les élèves de poudlard criant famine.

On entendit même Hermione et Ron :

- tu sais où est Harry ?

- il a du partir préparé ses affaires.

Draco soupira et lança un sort d'insonorité, grommelant : « faut attendre la fin du repas » (toujours serviable)

Mais Harry lui s'en foutait, 5 choses le préoccupé :

- Draco le désire terriblement

- ils sont sous la table de Serpentard

- Draco le désire terriblement

- et rêve de lui la nuit

- et Draco le désire terriblement

- je ne comprend pas, gémit t'il à nouveau.

Draco souri.

THE SMILE !

Qui disparu tout aussi vite.

Harry le regardé perdu.

- tu n'a pas besoin de comprendre, murmura t'il déçu que Harry soit si impassible.

OOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTCCHHHHHH !

Ce fut ce que dit le blondinet quand Harry enfonça son poing dans ses cotes.

Effondré, au sol Draco ne fit le moindre geste.

Harry, monta au dessus de lui.

Il le frappa avec haine.

- POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ? POURQUOI ?

Draco resta immobile sous les coups.

- POURQUOI TU NE REPOND PAS ? HEIN ?

Draco arrêta sa main à ce moment là.

D'un coup, il retourna la situation.

S'approchant du visage de Harry qui lui se débattait en dessous de lui, les mains bloqué par son ennemi.

- PARCE QUE TU ME PLAIT POTTER , cria t'il.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement.

POUM POUM POUM DRACO POUM POUM POUM POUM POUM ….

- Sa va Potter ? Youhou ! Potter ! Rigola Malefoy.

- Une crevette … murmura Harry.

- Une crevette ? Questionna Draco inquiet pour l'état de santé du survivant.

- ta bosse n'a pas la taille d'une crevette, reprit Harry.

- on ne peut pas dire que la tienne aussi en a la taille, se moqua Draco.

Le survivant baissa les yeux : ça se confirme.

- écoute Malefoy …

- la ferme Harry !

Non ! Non ! On ne peut pas dire que Draco a posé ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.

Je dirais plus qu'il les a happé avec avidité.

Avec fougue il essayait d'acquérir l'entrée entre ses lèvres.

Que Harry décida de lui accorder avec envie.

Plaquant son corps un peu plus fort sur celui de Harry, sa longue rencontra alors celle de Harry.

Ce fut une nouvelle décharge électrique pour harry, qui inversa leurs positions.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et fit glissé sa langue vers son cou (miam !).

Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordit violement.

- c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Sa langue commença à descendre sous les gémissements de Drago.

Première barrière de tissu.

La chemise.

Harry souri diaboliquement.

Il commença à défaire les boutons. Tout doucement.

Draco lui n'en revenait pas : il va se dépêché ce connard !

Il donna un puissant coup de bassin au survivant.

Erection contre érection.

Le sang afflua dans son bas ventre.

Du main il arracha sa chemise (ça motive tout de suite).

Il griffa le dos de Drago qui claqua la langue de satisfaction.

Harry pencha la tête, une fine langue passa sur ses tétons, puis une bouche taquine qui les mordilla.

Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre, son désir enflé.

Drago poussa la tête d'Harry sur son bas ventre.

Le brun cacha un sourire.

Il était en face d'un pantalon peu désiré et d'une braguette ne voulant qu'une chose c'est de s'ouvrir.

Mais Harry n'était pas comme ça.

Il remonta contre Drago et l'embrassa.

Sa langue mimant le va et vient d'un sexe en activité.

Il suça ses lèvres devenues cerise et le regarda faussement en colère.

- Je le savais.

Air interrogateur de Drago.

- tu n'es pas vraiment le roi du sexe de poudlard c'est que de la parlotte tout ça.

…

Draco pouvait être simpa, voir gentil mais là …

Le blond empoigna Harry par les mains le fit basculer sous lui.

Il dévora sa bouche, explorant des endroits bien cachés.

Grâce à un sort les habits d'harry disparurent (pratique). Tous les habits.

Il siffla.

- jolie Potter ! Dis moi, tu ne tiens pas de la belette toi ?

Harry ne put que gémir, Draco passé les doigts sur sa virilité.

Il arqua son dos.

Draco souffla sur son érection, le torturant.

Harry frissonna.

Il approcha sa bouche, un peu plus près.

Il eu un sourire narquois et passa un coup de langue dessus.

Harry gémi fortement.

Le tortionnaire plus qu'encouragé traça une courbe avec sa langue.

- Stp … Drago …

Alors son érection fut engloutie par la bouche chaude de Drago.

Harry poussa un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il agrippait les cheveux de Drago.

Qui lui à l'intérieur de cette antre, dessina des arques de cercle ; goûtant à cette chaire délicieuse.

Harry commença à ce mouvoir les cuisses, qui retenais Drago.

Faisant un mouvement de va et vient dans la bouche de Draco.

- laisse moi faire, lui murmura Drago la voie embué de désir.

Il commença alors à sucer son gland, fortement, en aspirant quelques gouttes commençant à sortir.

Harry mourrait de plaisir ne pouvant se retenir de crier.

Drago, lui, commença à passé ses dents sur l'érection tendu.

Harry se cambra frappa les poings sur le sol.

Le blond recommença alors son va et vient, de plus en plus vite, s'accrochant aux cuisses de son amant.

Le brun cria de tous ces poumons, tirant les cheveux soyeux de son ex ennemi.

Il jouit dans un râle.

Essoufflé, Harry voulu embrassait le roi serpentard pris sa main et la descend sur son bas ventre.

Ils s'assirent en teilleur la main d'Harry sur une bosse (se demande laquelle) tandis que Draco s'occupé de caressé du bout des doigts le torse du survivant.

Harry passa la main sous le pantalon de Drago et attrapa cette chaire promise.

Il la caressa, la griffa doucement avant de retirer ses mains et d'embrasser à nouveau Drago.

Langues se cherchant,se suçotant, se touchant.

Draco lui passa ses longs doigts sur les fesses du survivant, le plaquant fermement contre lui, frottant son excitation contre la sienne (le retour).

Il rompit le baiser, passa son doigt dans sa bouche, l'humidifia et l'enfonça dans l'intimité d'Harry.

- Draco …, gémit celui-ci.

Il l'embrassa a nouveau et un deuxième doigt vint en lui, faisant grogné Harry de plaisir.

Il fit le fameux mouvement de ciseau que Harry bénissait tant.

- Stp Draco …

Le blond rajouta un troisième doigt qui fit criait à Harry son nom.

Il commença le va et vient frappant sa prostate.

Les cris d'Harry s'étouffèrent dans la bouche de Drago.

Il retira ses doigts et ce positionna à l'entrée de son intimité et attendis.

Harry, pressé de le sentir en lui, s'empala lui-même sur le sexe tendu.

Ce qui les fit gémir terriblement.

Drago plaqua Harry au sol et commença à bouger en lui.

Le survivant lui pris Drago par les fesses le plaquant plus fort en lui.

- plus vite, souffla t'il.

Drago allait et venait violement, le plaquant contre le sol froid.

Harry griffa les bras du blond, le désir monté en lui.

De plus en plus vite.

Chaque coup que Draco donnait, il voyait son désir augmenter.

Drago buttant sa prostate, ne cessé de murmurer le prénom du survivant.

Le blond assena un coup encore plus violent qui fit jouir Harry.

Une demie seconde plus tard, il le rejoint, en nage.

Epuisée, il s'allongea à ses cotés, la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

- sale con, souffla t'il.

Ils restèrent un moment là, à reprendre leurs respirations.

Puis Harry se leva brusquement se rendant compte où ils se trouvaient.

Mais sa tête butta la table.

Mouvement de panic.

Drago murmura quelque chose, et ils se retrouvèrent habillé, lavé mais tout rouge (l'exercice, vous comprenez -).

Le sol avait aussi était lavé.

Une voie retenti :

- Mr Potter ! Mr Malefoy ! Sortez de sous la table !

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

Harry jeta un regard apeuré à Drago qui lui avait repris son masque de froideur.

Ils sortirent tout les deux de sous la table.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre autour d'eux.

Et il avait devant eux un Dumby TRES TRES amusée et un Rogue TRES TRES en colère.

- Retournez à vos tables, pesta t'il.

Harry croisa le regard impassible de Malefoy.

Il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

A chaque pas il regretté d'avoir fait ça, il regretté d'avoir …

- Potter !

Draco venait de lui criait après.

Il s'immobilisa.

Il senti une main chaude le retourné vers lui.

Draco le pris par la nuque et le rapprocha de ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa.

Sa langue passant la barre de ses langues.

Des exclamations de dégoût, des conversations précipitées et des soupirs de déception remplir la salle.

Les deux amants se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Harry souri à Draco et vis et versa.

Puis Draco alla voir Rogue.

- Je crois que nous n'allons pas venir aujourd'hui en cour.

Regard noir de Rogue.

- Merci.

Draco couru vers la sorti, choppa Harry au passage, qui le suivit avec un sourire euphorique, il avait encore une réserve de chaîne dans sa malle.

La pore de se referma sur eux.

- waw ! fit hermione. Eh ben il fallait que sa tombe un jour.

Mais Ron lui ne l'écoutait pas, il fixé son regard sur un drôle de livre.

Il avait trouvé sa vocation.

Ce fameux livre.

Réservé pour lui.

Son cadeau d'anniversaire :

"Comment devenir intelligent ?"

_Ron Weasley, c'est moi._

_7.000.000.000ème sex-symbol de poudlard._

_Derrière tout le monde._

**J'éspère recevoir un bon nombre de rewiew et que mon limon ne soit pas aussi nul que je le pense .**

**Donc pour l'expliation c'est de la mauvaise ironie mais j'ai fait Harry un peu blonde car Draco c lui le blond.**

**Laisser tomber **

**Rewiew rewiew rewiew ! dite moi tout ce que vous pensez.**


	3. rewiews 1

Je pars au japon aujourd'hui mais avant je voulais repondre je repondrais au autre rewiew en rentrant !

Creme de moshi : moi aussi je te rassure ! merci d'avoir envoyé un rewiew

sabrinafandelp : merci beaucoup ! oui maintenant que jai fait mon premier limon je vais peut être faire un deuxième one shot parlant de Harry & ce qu'il a fait de ses chaines

Gally-chan : merci ! disont qu'il est très ennnuyant !il fait jamais avancée l'histoire pour moi … enfin ça dépend. J'éspère qu'il aimera ce livre !

Je suis très contente que ça t'es plut !

Farahon : eh oui ! mais les atbles sont grande ! parce que ta vu les plats qu'elle accueille merci de ta rewiew

Elodie : tu veux une suite ? ben je prévoie un petit one shot pour parlé de ce qui c passer avec les fameuses chaines ! merci !

Vert emeraude : merci beaucoup ! eh oui ce moment là fait ressortir les romantiques

ptite clad : ben c un One shot donc … eh oui les chaines vont servir dans un prochain One shot …

Lovely A : merci ! je te rassure je l'ai a moitié compris aussi

tchaye : je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, très contente. Oui dumby reste lui-même. Et rogue … moi je sais pas comment je suis arrivé a cette histoire d crevette … je sais pas mais bon !

Chaya : faut remercier Word et leur correction automatique. merci

crystal yuy : oui sans doute … maintenant que jai passé le cap du limon.

Merci a tous

J'essayerai d'écrire un citron de chaine en chine ou, au japon … mais j'éspère bien commencé a me mettre au one shot …


End file.
